Thoughts of the Other Side
by KiariKyoKiba
Summary: After her death Aria Gilbert just couldn't let go. She finds herself caught in the tangled web that is her sister's life, only she's a spectator on the Other Side.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new Story I just came up with. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

What happen after Death was a question that Aria had once pondered over late at night, after reading a book that had gripped her interest and a character had died. Her mind had raced with the possabilites about how one got over it, how it could happen, and what it meant. But she had never really put much thought into it, the mere notion having been a passing fancy that had captivated her with it's lingering questions.

Why would it matter? She hadn't known anyone who had died, had never personally been affected with it's grasp, not until it had happened to her.

Not until she herself had died.

Many would like to believe that they would die in a epic way, that they would save someone or leave behind something that people would remember them with. But she hadn't died in that way.

No, all it had taken was a Car and water.

She had struggled at first, submerged in the water as she had been in her parent's car, she had moved her head and arms around franticly, eyes closed and trying not to breathe. But she hadn't been able to escape, not even as she had moved her fingers at the seatbelt only to find it jamed. Her heart had been racing like a engine as her head seemed to explode.

Then it had all vanished.

Gone with the explosion that she had felt in her head, she had given in and everything had been replaced with a numb feeling.

And that was how she would describe where she found herself after she had died and woken up once more. She felt exactly like she had when she had been in that car as it slowly fell deeper into the water and she drowned. Only this time she had no escape, she couldn't close her eyes and pretend she was asleep as she watched her Family try to get on with their normal lives after the accident that had taken her's.

But sometimes she would find others, male and female of all ages, they looked so confused as she came across them. Some crying, others smiling, one had even went into the fit of fury as they shouted their lungs out. But with a touch she would find them gone and she in agony as she fell to the ground.

She didn't understand why it happened and Aria got the feeling that she wouldn't for more years to come.

And Aria hated it but most of all she hated how she was forced to watch her family and friends.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Aria is Elena's twin sister and is trapped in the Other Side, and I don't exactly know how I want to layout the other chapters. So I have a question for all those who have read this and want to read more.**

**1) Do you want her thoughts as she watches her family and friends episode by episode.**

**2) Or do you want seperate chapters that are centered around a character and her thoughts about them. - Only problem with that would be the timeline with her thoughts. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ddluzelle, jenni10121, melissa2005, and lynn2008. Who read, favourited and followed. And in ddlizelle's case reviewed. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Equally brown eyes followed the quick movements her twin sister's hand made as she wrote down in her diary, her hand pausing as she contemplated what she would put down next every so often.

But that was Elena, Aria observed, she had always wrote down what she felt in her diary ever since their mother had given their first one to them. Both of the diaries once blank white pages were now filled with a childish scrawl of a eight year old and on the shelf that her sister kept full of books.

Unlike Elena, Aria had never really wrote what she had felt, instead she had put things that she liked, wanted, inspired and on the rare occasion what she felt along with the pictures that showed how happy and full the Gilbert Family had once been.

It wasn't like that anymore.

Aria took in how Elena looked. Brown eyes that were once filled with life and the joys of teenage years now looked sad and almost haunted. A memory of the two laughing in the backseat of her parent's car made her sigh sadly. Slight bags under her eyes made it clear that the living female GIlbert hadn't been getting much sleep and when she did it hadn't been restful or pleasant. The only thing that remained the same was her hair. A long silky brown that lay straight against her features, it was the only thing that looked how it had been before the accident.

And she was proud, her sister was trying her best to move on and accept what had happened to Aria and their parents. Something that wouldn't be easy or simple but it also meant that Elena would have to accept the changed that she herself was going through. And that was going to be a problem.

Elena was often like a dog with a bone after she got a idea in her head. Almost impossable to let it go, she would resort to any method to get what she wanted wether it be information, agreements or even a nod of the head. Aria supposed that it was because of that flaw that her sister didn't know when to give up or accept that she should leave things alone.

Aria hadn't been like that. No, she had waited - sometimes impatiently - for a object or article from a paper to catch her attention and when she was done she would move on. Her captivation for the object becoming no more. Depending on whatever it was, she would spend days upon days engrossed in it, others it took no more then a hour or a half. But she had always been able to tell when she should leave things be.

Jeremy - the youngest and only male - was the same in that regard, or he had been until she had died. Ever since he had gotten into all sorts of trouble, drugs and drink, he didn't even care about what it did to him, and although Aria didn't like them she was - secretly, that is, - more parcial to them then she was the other thing he had gotten into. Aria frowned angrly as she leaned against a door way and wanted for Elena to be done with her writing, maybe thing wasn't the right word... being, then.

Vicki Donovan.

Jeremy, her sweet sometimes naive, baby brother had been sleeping and doing drugs with the older girl. Which, Aria knew, if the drugs didn't set off Elena then the thing with Vicki would. Apart of her knew that it couldn't be helped what had happened, even if she had been alive, Jeremy would have done anything to help cope with his grief no matter what it was.

That she had gotten over after a few rants that the male would never hear and plans to stop him ever from doing them again. What she hadn't got over what that he was sleeping with Vicki, who was not only Elena's ex-boyfriend's big sister but also who was sleeping with Tyler, Aria's best friend and the Mayor's son.

With another sigh she turned around and walked out the door and was hit with the same feeling of nostalgia that she felt everytime she moved around. A feeling that she had noticed had been lessening more and more as the weeks past. It saddened her, she thought as she walked down the stairs, brown hair pulled over her right side so it lay against her chest.

She still remembered the days when she would run through the house, one of her relatives following after laughing as they chased her. Aria had always managed to escape them, although she would admit that it had always been John who had caught her in the end.

She smiled softly, her Uncle John, a man that was hated and unloved by most of the people in Mystic Falls but never her. No, she had never been able to look at him with the same disgust that her Aunt, brother and sister managed.

Instead she would sit by him, book or paper in her hands, she would demand that he help or read to her. He always had, no matter what else came up, time for her. A part of Aria had always believed that was what made Elena had John so much.

Jealously.

Grayson hadn't been like that, instead he had encouraged Aria to look up to his younger brother. Something the neither of his three children or sister-in-law understood. And she had, with shining eyes filled with awe she had at times treated John more like a father then she had Grayson.

She didn't regret it.

She never would.

Entering the living room Aria sat on the couch as she watched the other member of her family, Jenna scramble around the kitchen in a almost frantic series of movements. Miranda's younger sister, and the teenagers Aunt she had been selected to look after the remaining Gilbert's. A sudden change that had flipped the woman's wold on her head.

Jenna didn't belived that she was doing a good job. Aria and Elena and even Jeremy thought differently. She was doing a good job of being the guardian after having been the cool Aunt and a Wild Child for most of their life. Jenna just didn't have her footing yet, but Aria knew that once she did everything would settle down.

All Jenna was missing was her confidence. A confidence Aria had always looked up too and tried to mimick just as she did John.

"Toast," Jenna called out as Elena entered the kitchen dressed and ready for the coming school day, turning her head around to look at the other female from the open fridge. "I can make toast."

Elena walked over towards the coffee machine and stared to pour out the liquid into a dark brown mug. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Both Elena and Aria said at the same time as Jeremy wondered into the kitchen, his short brown hair ruffled and eyes filled with sleep.

Aria flinched back as she stared sadly over towards Elena who's coffee filled mug had just been taken by Jeremy. A look of sadness passed Elena's face as she turned to pour out more coffee. Aria had the suspicion that she was also thinking about how Aria would have said it as well.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked as she placed a few pieces of paper into her brown bag.

"Thesis presentation, Aunt Jenna." Aria said as she walked forward to join her family. "You have to meet you're thesis advisor in three... two... on-."

"Crap!" Jenna cried out as she looked at the silver watch on her right wrist.

"Right on time." Aria smirked. "Right on time."

Pulling the hairtie out of her hair Jenna collected a few books and her bag before glancing towards her nieces and nephew a worried and questioning look in her brown eyes. "Then go," Elena assured her with a calm sounding voice, "we'll be alright." Nodding her head Jenna left the kitchen and a few seconds later the house.

"Do you know that she isn't going to make it on time?" Aria asked her twin rhetorically, and tried not to feel hurt when she didn't answer. "Not only does she only have a few minutes to get there but her car's also needing a new wheel." She paused for a few minutes. "It's going flat... probably by the end of the day."

But like she was getting used to, her sister didn't answer instead she turned to the youngest of the three and asked "you ok?"

Aria rolled her eyes as she threw her hands into the hair. "Of course he isn't okay. He's messing around with Vicki! _Vicki Donovan_!"

Jeremy sighed in annoyance as he cast the younger twin a quick glare. "Don't start." He then proceeded to walk over to the couch and sit down as he grabbed the controlled and flickered through the channels.

"He's right you know." Aria commented. "You should be more concerned about yourself then about him. Even though he's with Vicki Donovan and doing drugs and drink, i don't know if i prefer your whole 'going-to-the-creepy-graveyard-and-write-beside-my-lately-deceased-relatives' thing you've got going. It's just as concerning."

Aria watched as Elena sighed sadly gazing at the back of Jer's head before lifting up her phone and looking at it. "You'll have to wait a little longer. Bonnie's car wasn't filled with much petrol last night." When Elena sighed once again, Aria backed away from her and jumped over the couch and landed on it beside Jeremy. "So what are you watching?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who read past the first chapter, Favorited and followed and to Krissie, Kira Tsumi, Aiphira and ddluzelle for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Aria had decided to follow Jeremy as he made his way to school, it was a journey he made alone and without any company... that he was aware of. Mystic Falls looked the exact same as it had always been, but now she felt like she was seeing everything underwater.

Buildings, people, animals and sign posts, she hated it all. The feeling of being suffocated and never being able to escape.

She took comfort in the fact that Jeremy was with her even if he didn't know it. "Well, at least I'm keeping my promise." She said finally after a few minutes of silence, when it was clear that Jeremy wasn't going to meet up with someone. "You know the one were I said that I would always be there?." She laughed, "as much as it sucks, I kept that promise."

She paused as she saw a old man walking out of the antique shop that she had always wanted to go into but had never found the time. In his hands a vase was held tightly, probably from a ex that he had jilted but had kept for the sake of it... until his new wife had thrown a fit about him holding onto something she hadn't given him. "Although, I'm not sure if you had stalking you in mind when we made that one. Did you?" She gave a suspicious look towards him before looking away. "Of course you didn't. Why would you?"

She raised a eyebrow as she saw a dog from a near by garden staring at her, large brown eyes narrowed at her as a whimper escaped it's throat. "What the hell?" Jeremy muttered as he caught the eyes of the dog. "What's the matter, boy?" He asked as he leaned down on his feet and held out his hand towards it.

"He can see me." Aria explained with a smile as the dog warily nuzzled Jeremy's hand, eyes still on her. "All animals seem to have the ability. It's like the one thing that the movies and shows have right."

She laughed as she sat knelt down beside Jeremy. "But they're always a little frightened of me. See." She made a gesture over to the dog's eyes which were half-lidded and watching her, it's tail thumping against the ground in slight agitation but not so much that a Human would have been able to pick it up.

"You don't have any Idea how much it's caused issues for me." She told him. "I mean last night I was in the Grill and there was this guy... Jay?" She frowned before nodding her head as it came to her. "Jason. That was his name. But he was asking about the Salvatore Boarding House... you know the creepy one. And the dog that was near by just couldn't stop yapping. It was really annoying, I couldn't even hear what he was saying."

"Sorry, boy," Jeremy said to the dog as he took a quick glance towards his phone. "I've got to go to school now." A sigh escaped his throat as he gave it one last graze across it's silky fur. As she followed him she continued to talk out loud.

"He looked like he would be amusing. I think I'm going to try and find him at some point later on. Probably when you are in class." She gave a amused snort. "Honestly. That's like the only good thing about being dead. No homework or school."

Aria laughed bitterly as she sent him a glance filled with sadness. She missed it, missed how she would have been able to talk to Jeremy and he would answer with his own words. Sometimes just to make each other laugh and on other times it was filled with a serious conversation. As much as she joked when she had been alive, she had actually enjoyed them.

She and Jeremy had always been closer then she had been with Elena. It was confusing in a way, one would think that since they had been twins that they would be okay and get along most of the time.

They were wrong.

While her conversations with Jeremy had been filled with words meant to both assure, amuse and calm, her discussions with Elena often had the undertone of the judgyness that her twin wore everyday. It had annoyed Aria to no end. But now she felt herself missing her sister's exasperated glances and sharp retorts laced with scorn.

It wasn't that Elena had been the bad twin... it was just that Aria and Elena were different in so many small unnoticable ways that it often made it hard for them to have a conversation about something they didn't agree on without it ending with Aria leaving the house in a fit.

Uncle John, Jeremy or both had been sent to collect her on these occasions.

Most of them had been about how she always looked up to John and treated him like a father more then Grayson and how she was even starting to act like him. Aria would laugh and point out that the only ways she acted like him was her annoying habit of dropping bombshells on people before leaving them and acting like they were meant to know it already. Elena had never seen it that way and it had only served the purpose to make her hate John even more.

"Mystic Falls High School..." She commentated when she saw the large and intimidating building that she had had more than one nightmare about. "Also known as the Place of Evilness and Doom." She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as the youngest Gilbert started to stride towards the Stoner den.

"Elena's going to kill you if she see's you there!" Aria shouted as she ran after him and watching him as he grabbed a few pills from some of the other students around. "Seriously Jer? I'm not condemning or anything... but the first day of School?" She moved her head from side to side as she cast quick glances around. "Elena's going to be angry... and I can't save you from her lecture this time. And you know how her lectures go."

Complete with the scorn, anger and disgust that only a sister with a habit of being a mother hen could manage, the younger of the Gilblert Twins lectures were often looked upon as a punishment by the two other teenagers.

"Hey Jeremy!" A feminine and unwanted voice called out as they drew nearer to Aria and Jeremy. Drawing in a deep breathe, Aria turned around to face someone she hadn't wanted to see today... or at all, really. Striding towards with caramel brown hair and a black jacket was none other then Vicki Donovan... the person who Aria hated more then anything else. "Have you got anything?" She asked straight to the point.

Aria decided to give her a few points for trying not to lead the baby of the Gilberts on but didn't removed her glare from the other woman's figure. "Say no. Jer, say no." She suggested. "I'm not a fan of the drugs - as you know - but say no and then keep it to yourself."

"Jeremy!" She whined when he gave a nod and small smile as he moved his hand into his pocket of his hoodie. "Why didn't you listen to me?" She paused as she thought over that statement before her features darkened into a sad grimace. "Oh, yeah. Right." She said awkwardly as she glanced once more around. "You literally can't hear me."

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy advised as he placed two small while pills into the woman's hand, who with a quick - quite unneeded Aria thought - wary look around she moved her open palm towards her mouth.

Aria smiled softly, that was Jer, even when he was giving drugs he was worried about others... why couldn't he think about himself like that?

Vicki gave Jeremy as Tyler - who Aria had just noticed - walked behind Jeremy. "Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." He said to the girl as he passed Jeremy and held Vicki close to him.

Aria grimaced, not that anyone would suspect or notice it, Tyler had also changed with her death. His once more open and kinder personalty, vanishing to everyone as he became colder and harsher. Even to Matt, who was now his only living best friend, he was more crueler. She knew it was because he missed her, missed having long drawn out conversations that could have no meaning, drawing pictures and getting her thoughts and the laughter that they would share as he sneaked into her bedroom without anyone else in the Gilbert household knowing.

Even now, she could see the pain that flashed in his eyes as he took a look and realized who Jeremy was and she had the suspicion that he was also remembering her by the glazed look that flew into his eyes.

A part of her hoped that the Lockwood boy would grow closer to the Donovan but she also wasn't going to lie, she also wanted Tyler to never have another friend like her again. She wanted to be the only one that he would ever look at with the light he had looked at her with.

She was possessive of Tyler just like she was Jeremy.

And now they were fighting over the same girl.

The girl she hated.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler commented at Jeremy as he pushed aside the grief he felt.

Jeremy gave a humorless laugh as he talked, smoke coming out of his mouth and hanging in the air. " Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?"

Tyler growled in annoyance as he moved to step forward. Vicki held him back from doing whatever he was about to do by holding onto the front of the jacket. She sent Jeremy a look that asked him to play nice. "Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother."

"I may have been out of the game for a while," Aria said as she moved to sit down beside where Jeremy stood. "But I'm pretty sure that Jer's not going to play nice if he doesn't want to." She gave a noise from her throat. "Ty-."

"Aria." Tyler said after Vicki's words, shocking all four into silence. "He's Aria's little brother as well, Vicki." He pulled back as he gave the girl he was sleeping with a disgusted look, as if the thought if someone forgetting Aria was a personal offence to him, and walked away without glancing back.

She turned her head towards Jeremy to see that he had the same look that Tyler had. "You know," he said after a few minutes of silence, "sometimes I forget that he was her best friend."

"Who doesn't?" Vicki muttered.

Aria made a face. "Well... there is a limit of how much I can take when I reminded of my death and surprise! This is it." She looked towards Jeremy. "I really hope your going to school and all that jazz... have a good day, don't get food poisoning... hmm, what else should I say?"

"Any way... see you." She gave him a smile. "I'm off to find this Jason guy... so first stop, la Chambre Salvatore."

**I think la Chambre Salvatore means - the Salvatore House... so tell me if I have it right or wrong, I'm using Google translate into French. **

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided for this chapter to speed up the timeline, so although this was meant to happen when Stefan was at the 'Back to School' Party before Damon joined and killed Vicki. I've changed it so that it happens during the first school day before Elena has even met Stefan.**

**Okay, I'm also going to be truthful, I was planning on making this a longer chapter... but you'll see why it didn't exactly do what I wanted... hopefully the next one will be longer... seriously I am trying to do long chapters... It just doesn't work out the way I want. So Sorry Guys!**

**Thank you to: Kira Tsumi, ddkuzelle and Krissie! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When she did find Jason it was in as she had expected the Salvatore Boarding House, only what she hadn't expected was for him to have a camera aimed in front of him as he walked up the stairs.

"Did you break into the Salvatore Boarding House just so you could look at the decor?" She asked, while waiting for him to speak and explain. "Because if that is why you did this... I can't blame you." She nodded her head. "A little 70-ish but it has a Gothic romanticism that is rare to find nowadays."Her head tilted to the side as she regarded him. "Probably because of it being constructed back in the 1800s."

Slowly he arrived outside a room that had the door open and moved inside, footsteps cautious his eyes circled the room. "The place is still empty," he said.

"Of course it is. Zach is going to a council meeting. Wait." She paused as she gave him a stunned look. "What do you mean by _'still'_?"

He started to move forward as he spoke. "Which means Stefan Salvatore must still be out Hunting."

"Hunting?" A laugh escaped her throat. "What the hell do you think he is?" Shaking her head she walked towards the large painted black wooden table that had a assortment of books on it. From The Great Gatsby to John Grisham's legal thrillers, she spied a few video tapes that had 'I Love Lucy' on them.

Her eyes went around the room with appreaction as she noticed all the books and objects that lined the walls. A smiled crossed her feature as her eyes landed on the wardrope. "Would it be bad if I looked through his guys clothes?" She asked herself but before she could decided a bang startled her out of her thoughts.

"Okay..." she murmered. "Creepy Boarding House along with creepy banging... am I the only one scared. Apparently," she groaned when Jason turned and called out a hesitant hello. "Are you stupid?!" She cried out. "That's what happens in the horror movies, you just signed your Death." She took a calming breath. "It's probably just Zach. Nothing to be worried scared or otherwise paranoid."

When no one answered Jason turned around again with the camera and began to talk. "He's more powerful then I thought."

"Zach?" She asked. "Zach Salvatore? Seriously? He's like... 50 or something... how can he be powerful?"

She didn't get it, what did Jason have against the Salvatore that he would go to such extremes as breaking into his house... or was completely crazy, she added as she heard what he said next. "To destroy a vampire...You have to destroy his nest."

Vampire?

_Vampire?_

_Zach Salvatore _as a _Vampire_?

She burst into laughter at the thought. What was this kid on? Vampire's didn't exist, they were only made up. Childish fantasies by people who didn't want to grow up but didn't want to be like Peter Pan.

And even if they did. Who in their right mind would think that Zach was a Vampire?

Sure he didn't go out much, was labeled a recluse and had thrown several people out the Boarding House months before when some relative of his showed up, but calling him a Vampire was a little extreme and insane.

She spun around when a bird crawed out only to see nothing. "A bird... why do I feel like I'm going to witness something I really don't want to." The sound of wind made her glance back towards the balcony only to see it now open and the bird - a crow she saw - that had crawed sitting on it innnocently.

"I didn't open the window," Jason said.

She shot him a look that was laced with panic, "of course you didn't." With a scared expression on his own face Jason span around with the camera before his eyes settled on a person that hadn't been there before.

Aria frowned as she tried to make out the males features but with the lighting and where she was she couldn't make them out. All she could see was fair skin, black hair and black leather. The male laughed and unlike any other laugh she had heard before it was mocking and she didn't know if it was her, but it made her feel like a rabbit.

Like she was the prey and he the predator.

Jason now looked confused as he looked towards the unknown male that he also didn't seem to notice. "You're not Stefan Salvatore. Why are you in his room?"

Stefan? Aria frowned. Who was Stefan? It then came to her, Stefan must be the relative that Zach had been expecting.

Holding his hands infront of him the dark-haired male didn't seem that bothered that he was in a room that wasn't his own. "Don't you know it's rude to enter uninvited?" There was a tone under it that Aria couldn't place.

"Stay back!" Jason snarled as he took a step back, Aria was frozen as she watched what was happening. Jason's eyes lighted with recognition as he stared at the male. "You were the one that killed my sister!"

_Killed_?

Her head swung widly from one person to another. What the hell was going on? Why was Zach housing a murder in his house? Did he even know? A small part of Aria hoped that he didn't.

"You killed my sister!" Jason shouted out as he gestured with his that held the camera towards the male who was silent and still.

Aria didn't know how, but one minute the male was on one side of the room the next he was across and holding the neck of the struggling Jason. The camera dropped loudly to the ground as Jason started to choke. She could only stare in horrified silence as she finally made out what the dark-haired male looked like.

He had a aristrocratic look about him that mixed with the black leather that hugged his form made him intimidating. Blue eyes started at the other male in his hand with a pleased and mocking light in them that reminded her of a animal once it had gotten the prey that it desired.

It was then that she knew Jason would die.

A pain filled whimper registered her mind as she watched the man's features become demonic and filled with what she could only describe as bloodlust as he lowered his head towards Jason's neck and bit.

Aria could only stare in silence as her brain crashed at what she was seeing, shaking her head she turned and ran out the room. Her footsteps and harsh breathing making only sounds that she could hear and she ran out the Boarding House.

A sick feeling in her stomache she realized exactly what she had saw.

A Vampire.

Jason had been right about them. They were real.

And now he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, Favorited and followed.**

**Chapter 5**

"Did you know Vampire's existed?" Aria asked the gravestone that marked where her parent's had been buried. Right next to it, her's lay. "I mean, seriously?" She threw her hands up not being able to pick out what she wanted to say. "Vampires!"

She didn't know what to think.

Vampire's didn't exist but here one was in Mystic Falls - possibly two, and the first time she met one was when one of their deadly teeth sank into someone's neck as they started to drain the life out of them.

But she couldn't exactly talk, she was a ghost who spent her time watching her family as they moved on and lived while she was stuck.

"Okay!" She said loudly as she turned around and faced the other way. "Think happy thoughts that have nothing to do with Vampire's or the current predicament I'm in..." She sighed as she walked through the graveyard, making no sound that the other visitors could hear. "It's not like it's going to effect me. I'm... dead." She frowned.

Aria didn't know why but the words left a bad taste in her mouth as she spoke them. Leaving the graveyard, she looked around, seeing only elderly people with flowers in their hands as they walked past her and the cars that drove past and had people sending glances that were filled with curiosity and sadness.

Her eyes were pulled down to the phone that a young man with dark-hair had pulled out, green eyes reading the time before it was pushed back into the pocket of the leather jacket. Her eyes widened in shock at the time she had managed to get a glimpse of.

It was past the time she had believed it to be, her sister and brother would be out of school by now and doing what they wanted. Jeremy would be either at home or at the Grill staring at Vicki while Elena would on her way to the Graveyard to torment herself with the deaths that she felt she was the cause of.

Aria strongly believed that they called it Survivor's Guilt.

But her eyes were drawn to the male in front of her as he walked, so she turned and followed him, and absently noticed that he, like her, was quite. His footsteps made no sound, even when he stepped of a few leaves that broke under his feet.

She was quite as she watched him, her brown eyes trailing his figure as he led her down a path that almost had her freezing in shock and horror. His destination was the Salvatore's patch of land in the Graveyard.

The Founding families had divided them between themselves but had given some to those who weren't a part of the Founding families. It had been rather nice of them, and something no one had expected them to do. The Founder's being famous for being snooty and turning up their noses to anyone they thought didn't deserve their attention.

It had made more then one person angry and caused many disputes between members that often carried down the lines, the Fell's being a prime example. No one really liked any of them, although the Fell's were the ones who worked in the Hospitals, news stations and generally wherever they could hear more gossip from.

The Salvatore's on the other hand were knowing for being recluse and didn't come out often, not even for the Founding Parties that were thrown at the Lockwood Mansion. Aria had always compared them to a endangered species and the fact that they had very few relatives around the town didn't help.

She only knew of one Salvatore, and that was Zach and if she was right a male named Stefan. And she suspected, from a feeling that she had, that the Vampire who had killed Jason was a Salvatore as well.

Which would explain why the Salvatore's were to recluse. If she had a Serial Killer Vampire popping in and out of her life Aria had no doubt she would be the same. Although she had no idea if it was to protect others or themselves.

Something told her that it was both the former and the latter.

"You finally got who you want to visit?" She asked as he stopped, his back to her as he leaned down on his legs. He was staring with a gaze filled with regret and sadness at the Tombstone in front of him. "Mary Salvatore." She read from the Stone that had been carved with a beautiful angel. "Beloved Wife and Mother." She tilted her head to the side with a frown. "No offence," she told him halfheartedly, "but I wonder how she died."

Slowly she moved around him and leaned down to see the date that was her death and stared. "1855. She died in 1855..." Making a face she turned to the male with a frown. "Don't tell me. Your Stefan. The Vampire Salvatore that guy.. Jason was talking about?" She had forgotten his name, slightly. She sighed once more.

She felt slightly sick again. it was just her luck to meet the a Vampire after running - sort of since he couldn't see her - from one that she had just witnessed killing someone. Just her luck. And now something was going on, she thought as the male's head snapped around in what she suspected was his way of hearing something that she couldn't.

It only took a blink and he was gone, his brown hair and green eyes no more, and leaving her with a emptiness in her bones. Why had he come here? Where did he go? What did he hear? The questions didn't seem to have a easy answer at this point and she was finding herself rather reluctant to find out what they were.

She had learned quite early on after dying that there were somethings that you didn't need to know about. And she was labeling Stefan and the other Vampire, as one of them.

It was just a matter of when would she fall back and break it, her curiosity - that wouldn't kill her - ensnaring her, like it usually did, to find out the secrets that were hidden behind the Salvatore Boarding House's door.

She turned to leave but stopped when she saw a tree, her face paling she blinked and blinked before opening her eyes and shaking her head. It was simply her imagination, that couldn't have just happened.

She couldn't have just seen the tree become warped.


End file.
